Family Determination!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Family Determination! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *'Lillie:' My brother tried to protect my brother and me when she was captured by an Ultra Beast and Spike the cute baby purple Dragon was turned into stone and gets kidnapped too. *(Nihilego grabs both Lusamine and Spike and takes them to the Ultra Wormhole) *'Lillie:' Mother? Mother? Oh, no, mommy! *'Twilight Sparkle:' Spike, no! *(Everyone are now shocked in horror seeing this event as Lillie falls to her knees) *'Gladion:' No, Lille! Lille, Twilight, are you two alright? *'Lillie:' No, mother! Mother! *'Twilight Sparkle:' (Crying) Spike... was taken! (Continues crying) *'Ash Ketchum:' It took Lusamine and Spike too. *'Mr. Krabs:' We know who's to blame. *(Everyone angrily turns to Faba) *'Tai Kamiya:' You! *'Professor Burnet': Faba! Why did you do that without permission? *'Davis Motomiya:' Yeah, why did you do that!? Spill it! *'Faba': Because...because...it's all Lusamine's fault! Not mine! I'm innocent! *'Patrick': Oh, sure! Blame everyone but yourself! That is so low, Faba, you sick coward! *'Twilgiht Sparkle:' Listen, you! Spike's been turned into stone and now he just got taken away by an Ultra Beast! I'll never see my best friend and number 1 assistant again because of you! *'Emerl' Because of what you did, we're placing you, your Alakazam, and your Hypno under arrest! *'Vegeta': Oh no, Emerl, that wouldn't be necessary. In fact, I have a better idea. (grabs Faba by the ear and drags him away) *'Faba': Ow, ow, ow! Hey, easy there! Ow, ow, ow! Watch it! That hurts! Ow, ow, ow! Come on, I need that ear! *'Vegeta': I'll join you guys later after my wife and I deal with this little scoundrel! *'Lillie:' I'll save her, I've got too. I've got to save my mother! *'Twilight Sparkle:' I have to save Spike too! *'Ash Ketchum:' We're coming too. We'll help you out. *'Gladion:' Ash... sorry that you and your friends got dragged into this. *'T.K. Takaishi:' It's not our fault, it's Faba! *'Sora Takenouchi:' Yeah, doesn't he have any idea what he's done!? *'Gladion:' I know. But this is a family matter from here on out do you understand? *'Ash Ketchum:' But Gladion? *'Gladion:' Professor Burnet. *'Professor Burnet:' Yes? *'Gladion:' About reopening the ultra worm hole. *'Professor Burnet: '''Not possible it will take time for fix the machine. Even if it gets fixed there's no guarantee the Ultra Wormhole can't be stabilized. We need to find a another one. *'Gladion:' Find another way? What do you mean? *'Professor Burnet: I can't answer that yet. *'''Wally Gator: How are we gonna rescue Spike and Lumasine? *'Yoshi:' That's a good question. The ultra wormhole is closed. *'Lillie:' Oh, no. Who knows what mother and Spike are going through right now. *'Wicke:' I'm certain we can figure out to deal with it. In the meantime I think it would be best if you return to the island. *'Twilight Sparkle & Lille:' But why? *'Professor Burnet:' Lillie... Twilight Sparkle... there's really nothing else you can do right now. You two need to rest right now, for when it counts. Do it for me? *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Family Determination! *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: We gotta do something without standing doing nothing. *Ellie: Honestly, I worried Ash is right. *Emerl: So do I. *Mark EVO: What about Philmac, he escaped somewhere. *Gmerl: Don't worry Mark we'll see him again. *- *- *- *- *- *(Family song starts) *Ducky *Is it someone who looks like us *Is it someone who acts like us *Is it someone who sleeps besides in a nest *Is it someone who speaks like us *Is it someone who *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Littlefoot:' (Spoken) I can't believe that Ultra Beast kidnapped Lusamine and Spike. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ducky *- *(the song ends) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Twilight Sparkle:' Don't worry, Spike, I'm coming. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(At the Pokemon School) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Meanwhile we see Mothra flying in the sky heading towards the Alola region) *(Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Hariyama! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Lillie:' Twilight, look out! *(As the Totem Kommo-o prepares to attack Twilight Sparkle, suddenly something tackles it and saved Twilight) *'Gladion:' What was that? *(It is revealed Chomper's mother first who saved Twilight's life. Then Chomper's father arrives and scares a group of Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o away) *Twilight Sparkle: Is that Chomper's parents? *'Gladion & Lillie:' Chomper's parents? *(Chomper's parents both growling at the Totem Kommo-o) *- *- *- *'Twilight Sparkle:' Look out! (She fires her magic on the falling rock saving Chomper's parents, Lillie, Gladion and Silvally) Go, go! *- *- *- *- *(The other heroes arrived) *Ash Ketchum: Lillie! Gladion! *- *'Mark EVO:' Phew, we made it. *- *'Rainbow Dash:' Where have you guys been? *Pinkie Pie: We're so worried about you Twilight. *Twilight Sparkle: I'm so sorry, everyone. I'm still worried about Spike. *Applejack: *- *- *'Gladion': I already told you. The family should be dealing with all this. *'Lillie': But Gladion! *'Ash Ketchum': Gladion, in Alola people share all sorts of stuff, right? *'Gladion': Mmm? *'Ash Ketchum': And if that's true, then that means you can share your family's stuff with us too. With all of us. (Mallow giggles) We'll deal with everything together and pitch in and help out with the big stuff too. Don't you think that's a good idea? *'Pikachu': Pika! *'Gladion': But I... It's just... *'Voice': I would listen to him if I were you, young man. *(Maui and Moana appear) *Ash Ketchum: Maui, Moana! *Moana: Hey Ash long time no see. *Ash Ketchum: Long time no see you too Moana. *Maui: Hey Ash, how are you? *Ash Ketchum: Good to see you again Maui. *'Emerl': Look, Gladion, I know that you mean well and you want to keep us out of harm's way, but we don't care if this is a family matter. You and your sister are in a tight situation and we're going to get both of you out of it. And you can't just push other people away when they offer you help. Friends should always stick together no matter what. *'Tai Kamiya': And remember, you're not the only one who has to protect Lillie and the rest of your family from danger. We all do. We're not just her friends, we're her family too. *Skipper: He's right Gladion we're here to help each other. *'Sora Takenouchi:' And there's no reason for you to hide Silvally from people anymore, Gladion. *'Gladion': Hmm? *'Sora Takenouchi:' We all know about its existence and the fact that it was created by Faba out of cruelty. So, there's no big deal. *Maui: Yeah she's right. So what I believe we're trying to say is thank you. *'Sora Takenouchi:' Thank you? *'Maui:' You're welcome! *Gladion: Wait hold on. We didn't... we should ever say that? *Maui: Okay, okay. *(The song starts) *Maui *I can see what's happening, yeah You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange You don't even know how you feel. It's adorable! Well, it's nice to see that humans never change Open your eyes, let's begin Yes, it's really me, it's Maui! Breathe it in I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod When you're staring at a demigod What can I say except "You're welcome" For the tides, the sun, the sky Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome I'm just an ordinary demi-guy! Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky When you were waddling yay high? This guy! When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below? You're looking at him, yo! Oh, also I lasso'd the sun You're welcome To stretch your days and bring you fun Also, I harnessed the breeze You're welcome To fill your sails and shake your trees So what can I say except you're welcome? For the islands I pulled from the sea There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome I guess it's just my way of being me You're welcome, you're welcome Well, come to think of it Kid, honestly I can go on and on I can explain every natural phenomenon The tide, the grass, the ground Oh, that was Maui just messing around I killed an eel, I buried its guts Sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts What's the lesson? What is the takeaway? Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway And the tapestry here in my skin Is a map of the victories I win Look where I've been, I make everything happen Look at that mean mini Maui just tippity tappin' Well anyway, let me say you're welcome! For the wonderful world you know Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome! Well, come to think of it, I gotta go Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome! 'Cause I'm gonna need that boat I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome! 'Cause Maui can do anything but float You're welcome, you're welcome! And thank you! *(the song ends) *Lillie: Uh... that's a nice song. *Maui: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:TMNTHedgehog5